Harry Potter and Happenings of Cruor
by 5hadow Evans
Summary: AU Year 6 Onwards! Start of The War Of Blood What happens when one world meets another? What happens when Cruor Meets Magic? Harry Potter x Darren Shan! Part 1! Harry gets Powers and Explores them!
1. So It Begins

5hadow:

**DISCLAMER: ANYTHING THAT YOU DO RECOGNISE IS TECHNICALY OURS AS THIS IS A CROSSOVER.**

_James Evans:_

_Umm, cough I believe 5hadow means this disclaimer,_

_I do not own Harry Potter and 5hadow does not own Darren Shan. Even in a crossover. On with the story!_

_**Harry Potter and Happenings of Cruor**_

_**by; **James Evans** and **_**5hadow**

_**aka 5hadow Evans**_

_Prologue 1 - Harry Potter_

Harry Potter lay on his bed. Peacefully. It's not so often that he is peaceful, even in his sleep. Especially now. Over the past four years his life has been plagued. Plagued by evil. Plagued by disaster. And lately, plagued by death. He had seen, first-hand, how cruel life is. He was there as the spell was muttered, he was there as the light flashed in his eyes, he was there as the spell hit his body and he was there as the body his the ground with a _thump_. Naturally, he blamed himself, but right now he was sleeping peacefully. He would soon wake up to the screeching of his Aunt and would then proceed to, as if in a trance, get dressed, go downstairs, make breakfast for his _family_, go back upstairs, pick up the paper... This is where we pick up the story... or at least the start of it.

The raven-haired, emerald-eyed wizard looked at the front page of the **Daily Prophet** and was broken out of his monotonous schedule. He turned to the third page and his face contorted in anger. He then proceeded to close the paper and screw it extremely tightly.

'Minister Fudge denies all claims that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned. He informs us that Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter are deluded and have made up these excuses to gain more publicity. Recently both have been involved with claims to do with You-Know-Who and all claims were denied and un-proved. This writer thinks that everybody should ignore the senile old coot and the Boy-Who-Lied because they are only trying to gain more publicity. Tiare Kreset, The Daily Prophet.'

He was enraged. The sky outside seemed to sense his mood and darkened. Harry walked over to his desk and wrote a three-word message to his esteemed Headmaster.

_Get Here,_

_Chat,_

Harry

'No death eaters will get anything out of that,' he thought in his rage. Outside it had started to rain, and as he looked to Hedwig apologetically, he asked her, "Girl, can you please send this message to Dumbledore? It's really important." Hedwig looked at him through her soft amber eyes and hooted encouragingly. She took the letter and went through the open window without protest. As he muttered, 'Good Luck Girl,' his mood lessened, and to his much welcome surprise, the rain stopped, and the clouds started to lighten. "Weird," he said out loud.

"BOY!" His uncle bellowed, 'Not again... he thought,' and with that, a sequence of events followed, that would accumulate to another exciting year.


	2. Darren Shan

5hadow:

**DISCLAMER: ANYTHING THAT YOU DO RECOGNISE IS TECHNICALY OURS AS THIS IS A CROSSOVER.**

_James Evans:_

_Umm, cough I believe 5hadow means this disclaimer,_

_I do not own Harry Potter and 5hadow does not own Darren Shan. Even in a crossover. On with the story!_

_**Harry Potter and Happenings of Cruor**_

_**by; **James Evans** and **_**5hadow**

**aka 5hadow Evans**

**Prologue 2 - Darren Shan**

Five years. That's all it took... just five years to become one of the highest standing members of a species that was shunned by humanity and pushed into the cold depths of a mountain in the highlands of Scotland.

Do not forget, all names are imaginary, but everything I tell you, _everything,_ is true - except for the names - got it?

Hi, my name is Darren Shan and I am a vampire. But I am not a normal vampire, no, it started when I was blooded at abnormally young age. Since then, my life has been turned up side down.

When I was blooded I was upset, mostly from the prospect of never being able to have friends or a family ever again - because I was a danger to them. Two months after a nasty accident, where I snapped both of a boys's shins in half while playing a hockey game, we, Mr.Crepsly and I, went to the Cirque Du Freak a wonderous (and illegal) circus that toured the world giving amazing performances to _normal_ people.

Then we went to Mr.Crepsly's old hometown, accompanied by my new friend Evra Von the snake-child, we were on the hunt for a crazed Vampaneze. Vampaneze used to be vampires, hundreds of years ago, but split off of the clan. There was an argument where the Vampaneze thought that killing humans while feeding was moral, but the vampires argued that you shouldn't kill while feeding. This escalated into a war where both races nearly went into extinction because humanity didn't know the truth, and killed both vampire and vampaneze. Because of this the two cousins decided that they should remain in peace with each other.

A year after the Vampaneze incident we travelled to Vampire Mountain, without Evra who remained back at the Cirque, (it's a hollowed out mountain where the vampires live). We were called in front of the Vampire Princes (the leaders of the clan) so that Mr.Crepsley could justify the blooding of me at such a young age. In the end I had been forced to take the trials of blood (they are the trial where Vampires prove their worth and become Vampire Generals, or to prove their worth). To cut a long story short, I passed all trials but one where a dead, blooded, boar fell on me, effectively disabling me, as another one charged at me. I was saved by a friend of mine, Harkat Moulds - the little person, he was created by Mr.Tiny who insisted that we bring him along on the journey to deliver a message to the Princes. I was glad that Mr.Tiny forced his presence upon us.

When Harkat killed the boar that was charging straight at me I failed the trials. And by failing the trials I only had one sentence. Death. At this point I was afraid, and a friend of mine, Kurda Smahlt, talked me in to running. Another friend, Gavner Purle, soon tracked us down. He knew a faster way but Kurda was against it but we followed his route. We soon found out why Kurda hadn't wanted to go that way. Along the path we were heading along were about 30 Vampaneze. The luck of the vampires weren't with us that day as a guard spotted us. Gavner and Kurda quickly dispatched of him, but soon another saw us and all hell broke lose. The two vampires tried to hold them back and told me to run, but I wanted to stay and make sure they were alright, what I saw next shocked me. Kurda stopped fighting the Vampaneze, turned, and plunged a knife into Gavner's chest. Yes, Kurda was a traitor who had lead the Vampaneze in to the mountain. I watched as my friend died and then I ran from the traitor, well in the end I managed to jump down a waterfall (a big one), very suicidal. Actually I survived and got to shore although I was in a bad state, I met some wolves that took me in until I was fully fit. I had to go back.

Magda, an old she wolf of the pack lead me to the inside of vampire mountain through a forgotten tunnel. With the aid from a friend Seba Nile we interrupted Kurda's coronation and the whole story came out. Well, to cut another long story short, we sent some spiders in to the caverns were the Vampaneze were hiding controlled by myself Mr.Crepsly and Seba. We won the battle but suffered the loss of a close friend.

Later that week after the interrogation of the prisoners my trial came about and I was nervous as hell. Every one in the hall of princes and probably outside of it wanted me to be emancipated for failing the trials but the vampires didn't bend there rules.

The princes eventually figured out a solution. It was simple really, they don't bend the rules, they don't casta blind eye, they put me above the rules. They made me a prince. Now, as the youngest prince ever, 1 year later in the hall of princes I have been staring at the same map for over 2 hours is were I shall start the story…

_**N/A**_

_(5hadow means A/N)_

**Ok well strange yes but tell us what you want to happen and we may add it in to the story…**

_We do not need a beta because I am fairly adept at beta'ing, thankyou if you offer anyway :)_


	3. A Sense of Excitement

5hadow:

**DISCLAMER: ANYTHING THAT YOU DO RECOGNISE IS TECHNICALY OURS AS THIS IS A CROSSOVER.**

_James Evans:_

_Umm, cough I believe 5hadow means this disclaimer,_

_I do not own Harry Potter and 5hadow does not own Darren Shan. Even in a crossover. On with the story!_

_Dedicated to... our first reviewer... Neko-Hanyou05_

_**Harry Potter and Happenings of Cruor**_

_**by; **James Evans** and **_**5hadow**

_**aka 5hadow Evans**_

_Chapter 1 - A Sense Of Excitement_

_The 30th of July - Privet Drive - England_

"Boy, don't use all the god damn hot water on your freakish self or ... or..." His uncle spluttered and stopped outside the bathroom door. Harry was in the shower and after only 5 minutes his cousin complained that he wanted a hot shower when he got back from his boxing tournament finals, he was going alone so that his parents wouldn't see how wimpy his opponents were.

For some reason, Harry felt that this would be a good day. When he woke up he realised that he forgot to send a present out to Neville, and did so with Hedwig, along with a card. He was then told Dudley would be gone all day, and he wouldn't have to do any chores as his Aunt was going to Tea Party at one of her friends houses. Harry mused himself with the thought that Aunt Petunia had friends, 'Must be the oh-so-clean society' he thought. And now, his Uncle was going to work. He had the house to himself.

He decided it would be a prime time to get a start on his homework, 'Hermione would be proud,' as he was in such a good mood he thought to use it to his advantage. He then tried to think of why he was in a good mood. He wasn't leaving any time soon, that he knew of, his friends weren't coming over, he hadn't got any letter... It was another confusing thing to add to his list. The list now comprised of over 10 things:

1) Weather changed; The weather seemed to match his mood, as today the weather was extremely sunny, with a gentle breeze,

2) New dreams; He had started to dream about funny men with a hood and robe who seemed to watch and follow one man.

3) The fact he was having a GOOD summer.

4) A good mood, a sense of excitement.

He wondered if he should ask the barmy old codger when he visited. The note he sent to the Headmaster had come returned saying:

_On collection,_

_Codger_

He did actually chuckle at the Headmaster's reply. He at least knew how to conceal what was going on, as when Hedwig had first come back, he thought that she was fawkes. As first he only heard a pecking on the window, he did not see anything but then an invisibility spell wore off, showing a phoenix, as soon as it landed on his bed it transformed back into the loving Snowy Owl, who had a REALLY pissed off look in here eyes and a starting to shred letter in her claws.

So now he had another thing to ask him, when he was collected, which he had a strange feeling would be tomorrow, but also thought that he wont be.

His aunt and uncle had returned by 6 o clock and after he had done all his homework for his subjects, excluding his rather lengthy potions essay that was half finished, which needed a feminine touch, he went to bed and immediatly drifted off.

..-'-.-'-.

The next day he woke up and was immediatly put into a sense of worry. He felt that this day was not going to be like the last, the phrase "With pleasure must come pain" sprang to mind as he heard a loud bellow of 'FREAK' that he knew wasn't directed towards him, followed by an incantation of...

..-'-.-'-.

_A/N_

_Thankyou for reading, I did this especially for our first reviewer._

_Remember_

_READ AND REVIEW, Thankyou,_

_James Evans_

_Your lovable Author_

_And Shapeshifter Animagus_

_And Metamorphagus_

_And Half-Vampire_

_And Ice Elementalist_

**5hadow**

**Your local Shadow Elementalist**

**and Full Vampire**

**and Undead Dragon Animagus**


	4. In The Middle Of Things

5HAD0W:

DISCLAMER: Oh, no no no James I mean every word of the previous disclaimers

I don't own hp or Darren Shan, but as a cross over? Now that's debatable 

_Sureeeeeee u do!_

_The 31st of July,_

_Location: Classified_

Chapter 4 - Harry who?

"Crucio" I heard. I woke up with a start. I've been having these dreams for a while now and each one making less sense than the last. The latest of which was about some cloaked men standing inside the most normal looking house where they held sticks are made lights come out of the aforementioned objects, then a green light and the humans they were pointing the sticks at stopped moving. Dead, I think.

This dream wasn't the first but it was different. The other dreams were about a boy, about my physical age and he, too, waved a stick around, but the most curious thing about him was his eyes. They felt so familiar, or at least the deep power that lay beneath them did. As soon as I got too close to the boy the dreams stopped, so I decided to view from a distance, as this boy intreaged me.

I had swung out of my hammock and began walking through the halls and various tunnels in Vampire Mountain to get to the hall of princes for another long day of plotting and pouring over maps and reports from various generals out in the field, when I caught sight of Mr.Crepsley, my mentor, and in a way a father to me.

"Darren," he called out. I walked over to him and when a look of concern flitted through his eyes when he made eye contact I quickly looked away, "Darren, you know you need to rest! I have advised Paris the same, both of you tax yourselves too much, we can't win this war if we lose two princes who aren't in the battlefield!".

"I'm fine Larten, really," he added with a hint of annoyance, "And your not about to lose either me or Paris, sleep is scarceley needed, I'm fine."

"But still Darren, if you are not sleeping when you should then eventually it will catch up on you!"

"Fine, I'll sleep as soon as the day comes to an end, and I'll sleep properly," I said as I sailed through the ornate Hall of Princes' Doors.

"There seems to be a lot of movement from the Vampaneze down in Croydon, Surrey," I said staring at the map in front of me with various dots pinpointing enemy and ally movements.

"Do you think it is necessary to send a squad to exterminate them?" Larten said.

"Wait Larten, have a look at this - They seem to be converging around an area, but have not, not even once, gone within - exactly - a mile within this one house, Number 4 Privet Drive." I said my brain working over time. There was something, something I was missing here.

"Darren, I believe we ought to send a scout..." His voice trailed off as the pulsating of the Stone of Blood caught my ears, everything around him seemed to fade away as the Stone seemed to entrance him, then everything disappeared.

Immediately I sensed trouble. Turning around to look at the stone I realised that not only was I not in vampire mountain, but I seemed to be dreaming again as the boy from my dreams was currently fumbling franticly with a trunk, not having heard my arrival.

'This is weird...' I thought to myself as he withdrew his wand, as I liked to think of it as he did 'magic' things with it, and quickly shot two lights at his trunk, which he then proceded to take out an old fashioned broom which looked extremely well kept. He then ran out of the door as a high pitched scream was heard. I followed him down as I heard a voice say in a babyish voice say, "Aww has the ickle Harry come to play with the Big Bad Bella?" As I entered one of the lower rooms in the house I saw the woman, black hair - tainted good looks - and a wand, at least what happened next confirmed it. Two lights were shot, one from the boy, Harry, the other from the woman, Bella, Harry shouted Stupefy whereas the woman shouted Crucio. It was then I realised I was in between them and as the spells hit...

"...Darren? DARREN!" the voice of Mr.Crepsly called and then…

A/N

So tell us what you think and remember more reviews means more chapters.

P.S Sorry about the lateness of the chap but I had exams to worry about.

P.P.s Also sorry for the shortness of this chap…


	5. Appearances

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Darren Shan.

Ladies and Gentlemen, Your One And Only Writer:  
James Evans

Has returned. Unfortunately my Co-Writer has disappeared into school, as I should be college, But I have decided to carry on with the story.

Enjoy.

**Appearances can be Decieving**

The spells seemed to weave around a invisible force within the room. Harry was entranced by the motion of the spells albeit the situation. As the lights seemed to converge into a center point, a figure appeared. It was a teenager.

"What the hell is this?" Bellatrix screeched. Then Harry snapped out of the trance and fired of a quick "incendio" at the light-bulb above Bella's head. It exploded in an array of flaming glass which proceded to hit Lestrange in the face. Meanwhile the teenager who had suddenly appeared from thing air and magic, so it seems, had realised what situation he was in. He jumped - with inhuman speed, Harry noticed - through the window. Straight onto the front lawn.

'Shit,' Harry thought, 'I've created something out of thing air... and... or... something!' During the time Harry had thought that, the teenager-thing had started escaping. Then Harry realised that Bellatrix was on the floor. With ablaze pieces of glass embeded in her face, eyes and the back of the mouth. He decided that he would not approach her, partly for punishment and the other part for his own safety.

He walked up to the broken window and glanced around the curtains. Trapped, he thought. Death Eaters were everywhere, wreaking havoc. 'I'm not going to do any help out there with so many Death Eaters... and who knows what' He then fired off a repairing spell at the window, shut the curtains and started to set the house on fire, because he saw his relatives in the corner, Dead. Of course, he never loved them, but he didn't want them to die, not really. He set the house on fire to make it seem as though Bellatrix had already beaten him and was setting his funeral pyre.

He remembered his trunk and broom upstairs, and decided that if he was going to get out of this in any way, it would be from the skies. He then heard the sound of a LOT of witches or wizards apparating in. He ran upstairs and quickly tied his trunk to the middle of his broom with some magically conjured rope, blew a hole in the side of the building and escaped, just as something downstairs blew up. He heard a primal roar from around the front of the house.

Flying over the top of the alight house he then saw who had apparated in. 'The Order of the Phoenix has arrived.' Then, to his dread, he saw the reason for the roar. 'No, Remus!' For Remus Lupin, after seeing the explosion, presumed Harry to be Dead - This caused the reaction that no other werewolf had experienced. A forced change, his bones started changing, body mutating into that of a werewolf. In the middle of the battle was the only true-known lycan. A controlled werewolf, that can change at will.

The battle hadn't even started yet. And then it began. Harry noticed that Dumbledore was present. So was Fawkes, oddly enough. It seems as though loyalty runs deep within Hogwarts. Spells were shot left right and center, people were hit, knocked down, and dead - even the Death Eaters. The cruciatus curse was hardly heard as it was not a wide-scale battle curse. Avada Kedavra was heard from both sides as enraged Phoenixians attacked out of revenge and Death Eaters killed, as if they didn't they would truly die themselves from the wraith of their lord.

The sides were oddly even, the death eaters having a slight advantage over numbers and using the dark arts, and the light side having the power and skill, even some dark curses being thrown here and there. The defenders of the light attacked with renewed rigourousness as they had the great Albus Dumbledore on their side. None of their curses said as they had the skill to cast silently, every single one of them, whereas most of the Death Eaters had to whisper, or scream, the incantations, and pour their emotions into the dark arts. There will still a few of skilled Dark eaters. The Phoenixians being hard pressed to break through the group of Inner Circle members, even with the likes of Mad-Eye Moody, Rufus Scrimgeour - Head of the Aurors - and Kingsley Shacklebolt - second best dueler in all of Europe - but they were making extremely slow progress.

Slowly but surely the Death Eaters could see Dumbledore backing off from the fight. They pushed harder but the Phoenexians would not give way. Fawkes started singing an unusual song that seemed to incinerate all of the soulless bodies of the Death-Eaters. It also seemed to invigorate the Phoenexians, who were making only slow progress. Dumbledore then held both hands in front of him, one above the other and summoned something. The Sword of Griffindor appeared between his hands. Fawkes swooped down and held the sword upside down. Dumbledore then proceeded to to run the fore-fingers of his hand on either side of the blade while chanting an ancient Shamanic battle-chant.

_Blood of thy dead enemy,_

_Death at the hands of good,_

_Help those that live,_

_For the defense of pureness,_

_For the defense of innocence_

_For the defense of the light,_

_I summon thy nature,_

_The protecting earth,_

_The prospering water,_

_The devestating fire,_

_The everlasting wind,_

_Protect the ones that wish,_

_To Banish the Darkness,_

_That betrayed you,_

_Help the allies,_

_Of thou Nature._

Then, everything went up in darkness, and Harry fell from the sky.

A/N

Well, there you have it. A returning chapter for Cruor. And the biggest chapter I've ever written! Aren't you Happy!

The battle chant at the end I made out of the spur of the moment.  
Tell me what you thought! Ta Ta!


	6. Catch Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Darren Shan.

Ladies and Gentlemen, Your One And Only Writer:  
James Evans

Te he he... I got reviews Because I have, I'm writing this at 6.55am just for the two reviewers; Wolfy and Mara!

Enjoy.

**Catch me If you can**

His battle instincts kicked in right away. He didn't panic but he looked around the room in shock. How the hell did I get here, he thought to himself. Where am I? He saw the strange green-eyed boy and that woman who caused people pain for pleasure. He wasn't sure if he could trust either, and saw a window of opportunity. He ran full, half-vampiric, speed through the window, and dived into a hydranger plant. He stayed there for a moment and pondered.

Thinking of what to do wasn't the problem. Get back to Vampire Mountain, or contact a Vampire. It was the battle that was going on around him between these... mages? no... _wizards_ and normal humans around him. Well, not much of a battle, the wizards were slaughtering the humans, burning their houses and torturing them. A noise caught his ears... The screaming of a woman behind him. He peered back through the window and saw that woman with flaming glass in her face. He smirked at her, as he never liked anybody who caused pain for fun. The green-eyed boy then started approaching the window, so he crouched down low, into the shadows.

Suddenly, the glass around him had fixed itself back into the window, and the light coming from something within had been shut off. 'The Curtain are shut...' was the thought going through his head. He then heard the tell-tale signs of a fire starting... the flames. It was definatly behind him so he ran away from the building. Panic had stricken him at this point. 'If this younger kid can do that with those sticks... What are the older ones able of?' He looked around. 'Stupid question.' Buildings lay in ruins around him. Corpses mutilated. He had to do something... But with these odds? He decided he could get rid of a few of these monstrous _wizards_.

As he crept through the shadows towards the first of the wizards, he started to think of the boy. Was he a good one of these... wizards? Or was he just another evil one? Cracking sounds caused him to jump into the space between the two houses - one being the green-eyed boys. He glimpsed around the corner to see two different sides of a war - so it seems - ready to face each other. BOOM! An explosion went off in the house right next to him. BOOM! Another one! This time right above him, but that was covered up by an inhumane howling. He looked around the corner just in time to see one of the new comers start to go through a metamorphasis of sorts. His bones seemed to be reforming and snapping - as he heard through the silence, hair grew out and he grew... a muzzle. 'Oh my god,' Darren thought to himself, 'Werewolves are real.' He looked up as the full-scale battle in front of him began. He saw the green-eyed wizard above him flying on a broomstick. 'Check, definatly wizards.'

He peered around the corner of the house, still enveloped in the shadows, and saw the battle going on. He could tell there were people of different powers and skills. He knew himself that numbers didn't matter if you didn't have the skill to back it up and the new comers obviously had alot of skill... and more power than the hoard of bad guys, as he so kindly dubbed them. 'I've got to find out what the hell is going on here! This is insane! Wizards, Werewolves, Magic and... hang on, Flying Brooms!' His head snapped up to see the boy flying low... just low enough to...

A battle chant seemed to start. He looked around the corner to notice an old man who seemed to be the oldest out there. 'Old is Powerful, Seba is proof of that,' was the thought passing through his mind. 'Is that... no... what IS that bird?' He thought, looking at the scarlet bird that was singing a high-pitched battle-cry which seemed to invigorate him somehow. 'Time to figure out what's going on here, it all seems to be to do with this one boy, the explosion and the werewolf, the dreams, that power within his eyes I recognise and this battle. I just KNOW this is all about him.' He looked up at the boy again. Creeping around behind the broom, he crouched down and jumped silently. He grabbed hold of the boy as the old man on the street had finished his chant and then everything went black.

Around the front, as Albus Dumbledore finished with his chant, he noticed the flying broomstick, he noticed Harry Potter riding on there. At that point, he had hope of Harry. But then, the hope was shattered as a Vampire - so it seems - jumped from the shadows. He tried firing off a spell, but it was too late. Both the Vampire and Harry disappeared in a blackness.

A/N

Two Cliffies at the same Point! Hehe!

Another quick chapter! But don't expect all of these to come as quick, as I have exams at the moment! Depending on how many reviews I get I dno...

Anyways!

Review and Respond! Flames are Welcome!

The One,

The Only,

James "M" Evans

Question:  
Whats the M For? If anyone can guess correctly, I'll write a chapter and dedicate it to them! Put it in your review!

Ta ta!


	7. A Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Darren Shan.

Ladies and Gentlemen, Your One And Only Writer:  
James Evans

Another Chapter While My Brain Is Expired? Uhh... forgot the word.

Anyway,

Enjoy.

**He's Got A Heart... But It's Not His**

He dreamt of a barren wasteland, with little grass and even fewer creatures. It seemd like the whole land itself had come under seige from a tremendous force of heat and power. There was the occasional pond as he drifted over the lands. When he noticed something differ in the lands he always reappeared, at what he thought was the central area of the wasteland.

The dreams never differed, never wavered in detail, always the same barren wasteland. He drifted in and out of consciousness for what seemed a lifetime, when suddenly it all changed. He seemed to be pulled out of his... stasis? By a net, of all things. Wait, where did that water come from? He was being pulled out of a lake!

As he was hoisted out of the lake finally he realised he wasn't alone. He also realised he wasn't wearing anything at all. A cloak was pulled up over him, and he quickly fastened it... as quick as his body would let him, as he felt extremely fatigued.

"Ha-Harry?"

He heard a womans voice. Turning himself over, he was engulfed in a sea of red. A red haired woman had entrapped him within her arms. When her face had raised from the cloak, his heart stopped.

"Mum?" He asked extremely wearily. Then, as a typical Hollywood reunion scene was about to commence, a low chuckle came from behind them.

"I'm so... _sorry_ to break up this _heart breaking_ reunion between a dead mother and son. But I'm afraid we have some business to attend to."

Harry looked over his mothers shoulders and saw a squat man, watch in hand, wellington boots on feet and gaze on him. This man seemed familiar, yet so foreign, Harry couldn't figure it out. Then he heard a groan from behind him. His heard turned around and then he saw... the... Vampire? Yes, he looked like a normal teenager, but there were obvious differences. He didn't have a pale complexion, but the scars, the garb and such.

"Darren, good to see your awake..." Mr.Tiny said from behind Harry, "Now for introductions, Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, Meet Darren Shan, Boy-Who-Became-The-Prince-Of-The-Vampires. Oh, and by the way..."

A/N

Another quick, short chapter, But I want to get Darrens POV Done before I do anymore of the story. You'll see where it's going soon enough, Yes I'm still having Steve, No he WONT ally with Voldemort. Thats too Cliché and Yes Voldemort WILL come into this. Think of this turning into a... No comment. Too much info! See ya soon,

James Evans.


	8. Gah SORRY!

Sorry Guys, I know I've had a few of you hooked but it's been nearly 2 years. 2 very busy, very life-filled years and I can't see my life getting any quieter... with kickboxing, cricket, University and general life getting in the way. I apologize for disappointing you all but to be fair I only idd about a chapters worth.  
Sorry!

James Evans.


End file.
